The present invention relates to a digitizer pen and, in particular, it concerns a digitizer pen configured for temporary writing including an extraction tool and a means to prevent fingers blocking communication with a base unit.
By way of introduction, a digitizer system for tracking an electronic pen enables hand written documents and drawings to be tracked and stored electronically. The electronic pen communicates with a base unit of the digitizer system using a communications method that typically includes at least one of infrared signals, ultrasound signals and other communications method. The base unit also communicates with an external device such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) to record the movements of the electronic pen or stylus.
The infrared or ultrasound transducers often need to be close to the writing tip to ensure that the movement of the writing tip is accurately recorded. Therefore, there is a problem that users may position their fingers over the region of the infrared or ultrasound transducers, thereby blocking communication between the electronic pen and the base unit.
The main body of the electronic pen also includes internal electronic circuitry, as well as a battery to power the internal electronic circuitry. The electronic pen cannot be dismantled by users. Therefore, there is a need for a front loading writing element due to the electronics in the main body of the pen. Moreover, the exposed writing element is very small therefore making its removal difficult.
There is a short-term need to see the writing of the pen on the paper being used, as writing or drawing a picture is difficult if no visible impression is left of previous pen strokes. However, long term written record is made redundant. Long term written record is also a waste of resources, requires storage space and may compromise confidentiality.
There is therefore a need for a digitizer pen configured for temporary writing including an extraction tool and a means to prevent fingers blocking communication with the base unit.